


Day 31 - Plant

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon, the more eccentric of the two buying a rose from Akaashi’s own shop just to give it back to him. At first, Akaashi had refused the gift saying that he wouldn’t let Bokuto pay for a flower that was just going back on display afterward, but Bokuto had given him the pleading eyes Akaashi knew so well until he gave him.It had turned out that the rose hadn’t been going straight back to the others; Akaashi remembered the sensation of the flower stripped of its thorns running down his bare chest, shivering with anticipation.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Day 31 - Plant

“Have a nice day,” Akaashi mumbled as he ducked his head down in a small bow. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed the frames up quickly. The customer smiled and waved in acknowledgment before the small bell attached to the door rang, the woman was out the door. 

Akaashi sighed in relief. He didn’t hate the small flower shop that he ran, but it was exhausting. The store was finally closed, though, the young man darted to the door to flip the sign over.

He turned away, huffing at the prospect of cleaning for the next day, and walked out of the main room to the back, planning on bringing the broom back out, eyes catching on the dirt dusted on the floor. He jumped when the bell rang again, not expecting the shrill sound. Akaashi idly wondered if he had forgotten to lock the door, peeking his head out of the doorway. He blushed when he saw who had just walked in.

Bokuto Koutarou. He didn’t tend to blush whenever he saw his boyfriend, but it had been raining that whole day and the gel that usually trapped Bokuto’s hair in its spikes no longer functioned, the black and white locks lying flat. _He should wear his hair down more often,_ Akaashi thought before shaking his head, the rouge on his cheekbones darkening.

He ducked back into the backroom to turn on the sink and press cool water to his face, not wanting to show Bokuto the effect he had on him. By the time he walked out, he had wiped the water and the stupid smile off his face. “Bokuto-san,” he greeted, dipping his head down just as he had with his previous customer.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto ran towards the flower shop owner, Akaashi taking in the curling rose thorn patterns adorning one arm and owl feathers scattered across the other and they extended to pull him into strong, inked arms. “I missed you,” he mumbled into Akaashi’s hair and giggled. “You smell like flowers.”

Akaashi smiled gently and reached up to pull Bokuto away from himself, holding him with two slender hands on either side of his head. “That’s probably because I work in a flower shop, Bokuto-san.” He brushed a kiss on the taller man’s nose before pressing his lips to Bokuto’s. He smelled like the cleaning solution he always used in his tattoo parlor, the same one that Akaashi smelled whenever he entered the shop. It was refreshing and smelled like Bokuto, smelled like home.

The two pulled away from each other, swaying slightly together before Bokuto pulled away, walking over to a display of roses and making a show of choosing one. He strolled up to the counter and rang the bell, a bright smile on his face. 

It wasn’t uncommon, the more eccentric of the two buying a rose from Akaashi’s own shop just to give it back to him. At first, Akaashi had refused the gift saying that he wouldn’t let Bokuto pay for a flower that was just going back on display afterward, but Bokuto had given him the pleading eyes Akaashi knew so well until he gave him.

It had turned out that the rose hadn’t been going straight back to the others; Akaashi remembered the sensation of the flower stripped of its thorns running down his bare chest, shivering with anticipation. 

Since then the plant was a way to show Akaashi what Bokuto was planning, what he wanted. Before he met Bokuto at the counter he made sure he locked the door this time and closed the blinds. 

He took the small bill the multi-colored haired man held out to him and tucked it into the register and swiped some change from the compartments, dropping them into Bokuto’s hand. As soon as he had pocketed the small coins Bokuto was hopping over the counter, pulling Akaashi into a soft kiss.

It was always this first kiss that set the tone. There were times where Bokuto nearly devoured Akaashi with a look, a squeeze, and a pull at his bottom lip. But that day they were gentle. Their mouths moved together with a quiet rhythm, Bokuto supporting Akaashi with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

But even the soft caresses and gentle touches were enticing. They drew Akaashi in like a moth to a flame, the ignited, beautiful Bokuto at the center of his desires. Akaashi’s hands drifted up his tattooed arms, feeling the smooth skin even where ink was permanently ingrained. He laced his arms around Bokuto’s neck, both their lips parting only to take a breath. 

Bokuto lowered his head to nip at Akaashi’s neck, a small sigh escaping the shop owner when Bokuto sucked at the light skin. Akaashi was quiet, but he knew that it just meant Bokuto was determined to coax any pleasured sound from him. It was satisfying for both of them, Bokuto reveling in the capability to make the younger man cry out, and Akaashi far too overwhelmed to even consider his dignity. 

A hand slipped under Akaashi’s work shirt, the plain black tee bunching as Bokuto explored his body. Fingers darted over a hardened peak and Akaashi pushed into the touch. Bokuto pulled the shirt over the dark-haired boy’s head, knocking his glasses askew in the process. They continued to explore each other’s bodies, Akaashi tugging Bokuto’s sleeveless shirt off of him. Delicate hands traced over muscles hidden by inked skin while larger hands pressed into Akaashi’s slender frame. 

Bokuto pushed Akaashi against the counter, sweeping his hands past a small waist and to the zipper of his dark jeans, undoing the button and metal teeth before letting Akaashi step out of the garment. 

Bokuto gripped the undersides of his legs and lifted him onto the counter, keeping his hands there and brushing his rough palms along the sensitive insides of Akaashi’s thighs. He shivered at the sensation, dropping his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

He didn’t open his eyes until Bokuto’s reassuring warmth left him, just to feel the press of a heated mouth against his boxers and groaned, curling into himself as a jolt went up his spine. Bokuto slowly allowed Akaashi’s last article of clothing to fall to the ground, leaving Akaashi sitting naked on the counter of his own shop.

He knew that if he hadn’t closed the blinds properly that someone could see him, see when he threw his head back as Bokuto licked a wet line down his length, a keening moan escaping his throat. He didn’t see himself as an exhibitionist, didn’t like to be on display, but part of him was caught in the thrill of such an intimate act right where Akaashi usually stood for hours of the day.

He laced his fingers through Bokuto’s damp hair, a silent plea for him to _keep going_. Another lick, a short suck at the tip, and Akaashi couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, the breathy sound on his lips only lengthed when Bokuto took him whole. His legs spread wider, pulling the locks gripped in his hands closer to extend the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

The sounds Bokuto made were obscene, sucking accompanied with soft chuckles as he felt Akaashi’s thighs tense around him. Akaashi brought his gaze back down to watch the man, blue eyes trailing over where they connected, where he disappeared into Bokuto’s mouth. It was hot and only spurred him on, another groan pushing past his lips. 

“Hah– nngh–” Akaashi dropped his head again, climax already building in his center, hips jerking ever so slightly as his body chased the release. Bokuto let out a pleased sound at Akaashi, unable to keep silent. But much to the younger man’s dismay, Bokuto pulled away with lips glistening with his own saliva. He ducked under the counter, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle and a small box.

There were advantages to being the only employee in a store. Akaashi had also learned his lesson from the first time they had made love in the shop. The tortuous slowness of the preparation, the pain that had taken ages to change to pleasure. After that first rose he had bought the lubricant and condoms– blushing and avoiding eye contact the whole time– and stored them where he knew he’d remember, where Bokuto would remember. 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s hips towards himself, the slimmer man shooting his arms out and planting his palms there to keep upright as he was jerked off balance, a small yelp of surprise ripped from him. A cap clicked open and Bokuto poured the liquid into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the cold lubricant. Thick fingers brushed over his entrance, Akaashi spreading his thighs further apart to welcome the pleasure. Akaashi pushed against it with his hips, searching for the feeling he knew Bokuto could give him.

“Ah~ Kou,” he gasped out as one of his lover’s fingers slid inside him without much resistance. Bokuto was still kind, pressing kisses up and down his collarbones, his shoulders, his jaw. Akaashi started rocking against the digit, pleading, in his own way, for the pleasuring stretch.

“So good, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto whispered in his ear, Akaashi both leaning into and squirming away from the voice that sent shivers down his spine at the same time. Bokuto teased another finger around Akaashi’s rim, the sensitive entrance tensing before Bokuto pushed into him again, two fingers pressed down to the knuckle.

Bokuto curled his fingers up and Akaashi arched his back on the counter, neck exposed when they just barely feathered against his core. Bokuto took the skin between his neck and shoulder into his teeth, biting and sucking at it lightly at the new access.

He waited until Akaashi was once again pushing against his hand before starting to move them in and out, his slender frame trembling around the push and pull as Bokuto opened Akaashi up for him. Another finger covered in slick translucent liquid brought more delicate care to make sure Akaashi was still alright, a kiss to his lips, a brush of a hand over his cheekbone.

Three fingers slid in and out of him, stretching, pleasuring, gratifying. The wet sounds when Bokuto pushed into him made his hips buck, gave a slight ache to his erection. “Bokuto-san, Kou, _please_ , I–” he didn’t want to beg, didn’t enjoy bringing himself down for anyone, including Bokuto. His boyfriend understood this, understood what he almost said without the words escaping the confines of Akaashi’s mind.

Kisses were pressed to Akaashi’s lips, his face, the shell of his ear, the curve of his shoulder, anywhere Bokuto could reach as he tugged his fingers away, Akaashi exhaling sharply and pushing his hips towards where the fullness had left him. The lukewarm, thick liquid was rubbed at his entrance, the sensitive muscles contracting against nothing when Bokuto drew his hand away once more.

Akaashi watched almost hungrily as Bokuto tore open the small foil package, rolling the condom onto himself and wrapping a lubricant-covered hand around his length, groaning as he spread the substance over himself. Then there was yet another press against Akaashi’s rim, teasing slightly before Bokuto slowly began to push their hips together, both of their heads falling forward, narrowly missing one another’s foreheads and instead pressing their faces into the other’s shoulder.

“Aah– Feels so _good_ , Kou,” Akaashi murmured into Bokuto’s wide shoulder as their bodies pressed against each other, _into_ each other. Bokuto hummed in acknowledgment, taking deep breaths against Akaashi’s collarbone.

There was a certain gnawing pleasure at just that, just Bokuto inside, but Akaashi wanted more, allowing himself a minute to catch his breath before he allowed his hands to draw up from underneath him and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and neck. Petting the nape where soft hairs tickled his fingers, another silent and familiar signal given, and Bokuto groaned as he slowly pulled back out of Akaashi just to gasp when he pushed back in.

Akaashi couldn’t help the small muscle spasms around Bokuto, each tense drawing a minute sound from Bokuto’s chest as he slowly drew back and forth into Akaashi. It was sweet in a way, making love instead of fucking, but the excruciating leisure of the pleasure, the ebb and flow as release grew slowly and unsteadily was near painful when Bokuto pushed against his center and Akaashi felt tears gathering in his eyes. 

He squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the sensation, rippling his hips towards Bokuto with all the strength he could muster with his core muscles straining to rut towards his lover and keep him semi-upright with only arms wrapped around Bokuto’s neck to assist.

Fingers pressed down on Bokuto’s forearm, running the pads over where he knew the tattoos swirled, where color was inked into his skin. Somehow even if Bokuto couldn’t remember what he ate for lunch, he was able to memorize what each movement Akaashi made meant, actively trying to remain silent. His body, though, knew what it wanted. The touches to his arm indicated Akaashi wanted him faster, deeper, _harder_.

Bokuto moaned into Akaashi’s shoulder, sucking a new mark onto where his collarbone and neck met, half hoping it would be covered by his clothing and half hoping the whole world could see the claim he left on his love. Akaashi whined quietly when Bokuto fulfilled all his desires, just as he had asked of him and Akaashi could hear Bokuto laugh against his skin, no doubt pleased to have drawn the desperate reaction, even such a small one, from the stoic man. The wet squelching of their bodies coming together against one another made Akaashi’s member twitch, the near-disgusting sounds bringing him ever closer to the knife’s edge.

“Thank you– _haah_ – Kou,” Akaashi said, words breathy and punctured with pauses in rhythm with Bokuto’s thrusts. Akaashi knew that Bokuto was nearly keening with the praise, any small gratitude or compliment proof that he had a praise kink as encompassing as the galaxy was endless.

It didn’t help that the next stroke pressed against his core once again, small spasms rocketing throughout his body at the stimulation and he arched his back as best he could, eyes staring wide open at nothing. He was sure his expression looked like a mix of pain and need, of torturous pleasure but he couldn’t consider his face, didn’t account for when it screwed up as his climax approached.

Bokuto seemed to sense the shift and he once again began to stroke Akaashi’s painfully hard erection. Akaashi gasped brokenly and bucked his hips upward toward the friction while simultaneously trying to grind deeper onto Bokuto. 

The cry was wrenched from Akaashi’s throat when he came, hands unlooping from Bokuto and he fell to his elbows on the wooden counter with a thud that was drowned out by the loud moan that followed the initial sob. Bokuto didn’t stop, his hips grinding into Akaashi and the fullness only brought more of his release to the surface and he could feel his entrance squeezing against Bokuto, the sensitive muscles unable to stay relaxed.

Bokuto groaned and pressed his head down, meeting Akaashi in a fevered kiss before he was spilling into his condom, riding out the waves of both of their climaxes with long, slow thrusts into Akaashi’s overstimulated entrance. Before long the obscene sounds stopped, the only noises permeating the air between them their own labored breathing.

Akaashi whined ever so quietly when Bokuto pulled away from him, a lingering kiss on his jawline not nearly enough when he felt himself emptying. Bokuto tied off the filled condom and opened the cabinet once more, tossing it in the trash before drawing himself back up and giving a long, loving kiss to Akaashi’s lips, both gasping between hot presses of their mouths while they seemed to try their hardest to _not_ catch their breath. 

Akaashi felt when Bokuto’s lips drew up in a smile, pulling away and seeing the wide grin spread across his face. A bubble of laughter escaped Bokuto and he pressed their foreheads together, hands wrapped gently around each side of Akaashi’s head.

“You’re amazing, ‘Kaashi! Stunning! Perfect!” Akaashi couldn’t help smiling too, Bokuto’s overjoyed expression was contagious even as he continued with his list of adjectives, even as he repeated a few without realizing.

“You too, Bokuto-san. You’re amazing.” Bokuto preened at the words, the pride in his eyes somehow opening his expression even more, the grin not changing but becoming even more genuine with the sparkle and glow in his eyes. “I love you, Kou.”

“I love you too, Keiji!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I pick up a lot of people along the way when I write these, that a lot of you have just started reading now and haven't read the rest of this series, but still, thank you all so much for reading one or all of my stories, the pure serotonin rush is real when a get a little 'You've got Kudos!' email from Ao3 is... exquisite.
> 
> But all in all, thank you all so much! But my biggest thanks to my writing buddy, friend, and fellow future citizen of hell, [ juicewho ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho) (I swear to god go to their page they're wonderful and lovely and I appreciate them so much please do yourself a favor and read her stories lmao)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and have fun
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
